Five Days in Agrabah
by np2004
Summary: A story about Sadira and what happened in the streets of Agrabah during the royal wedding of Aladdin and Jasmine.
1. Day One

**_FIVE DAYS IN AGRABAH_**

**__**

* * *

"I wish I could fly out in the blue, over this town following you. I'd fly over rooftops, the great boulevards to try to find out who you really are." ( Roxette )

* * *

**DAY ONE  
**

The gates of Agrabah were wide open. Caravans had been arriving in the city for days. The city hadn't had a wink of sleep for travelers from all over the Seven Deserts were arriving, day and night, endlessly. There were long files of camels and horses on the check out posts in the main gates of Agrabah and a lot of noise, too. Travelers from every kingdom in the deserts were entering in the city, one after another. Some of them were merchants; some of them were carrying official credentials with them. Some Royal Caravans had been arriving as well. And some were only travelers that had come to the city to witness the big event.  
  
The Princess of Agrabah, she who once had been the most wanted princess in the Seven Deserts; she who was the most beautiful woman of her time, was going to get married. The next day Princess Jasmine of Agrabah was going to marry Aladdin, a former street rat who had earned the heart of the princess and had become the greatest hero in the lands of Allah.  
  
Agrabah hadn't celebrated a Royal Wedding in twenty years and it was a very special occasion and a big celebration for the people of Agrabah. The Sultan had prepared what was going to be the greatest party in the history of the city. Merchants had arrived to Agrabah in the previous weeks carrying fireworks. The royal gardeners had been planting and taking care of hundreds of flowers for months.  
  
The city had been dressed up for the celebrations. There were royal banners everywhere and the Sultan had ordered to illuminate the entire city: every street, alley and square. It was going to be a big festival of light, sound and amazing spectacles, for a number of travel companies of artists had been arriving in the city as well. Agrabah had never been more shinning. Everyone was happy and excited. And as the days were going by and the big moment was coming closer, the festive atmosphere in the city became more contagious.  
  
Merchants from every corner of the Sever Deserts offered their goods in the fair that had been improvised in one of the biggest squares of the city. There the people of Agrabah could find anything they wanted, from exotic fruits from China to the best textiles from Damascus. They could find the finest steels from the Magrib and the Al-Andalus or the most luxurious jewels from Baghdad. Just visiting the improvised marketplace was part of the celebrations, especially that day.  
  
It was the day before the Royal Wedding of the Century and almost every person in Agrabah was visiting the marketplace, buying new clothes for the big day or special food to celebrate the royal wedding. Some of them even were looking for a nice gift to honor the royal couple in that special day.  
  
That was what certain blue eyed girl was doing as she was walking slowly through the busy marketplace. There were so many people there that taking just one step was quite a challenge. But all the marvelous merchandise that could be found in the marketplace was well worth the effort.  
  
Sadira had been invited to the Royal Wedding, for Aladdin and Jasmine were her two only friends. At first their relationship hadn't been that great, with that childish crush she had on Aladdin, but as time went by they had developed a very solid friendship. Sadira was very happy for her friends and even if she couldn't afford a big gift for them, she still was trying to find something nice among the things the merchants had brought from far away places. It was fascinating. She had been walking through the many aisles of the marketplace for hours and she was excited about all the things the merchants had there. Each of those stands was like an open treasure chest. Sadira felt she could stay in that marketplace for the entire day without getting bored or tired. It was simply fascinating.  
  
It was the middle of the day and Sadira was getting hungry. After all, she had spent the entire morning walking through all those stands. So when the delicious aroma of food came to her nose, she turned around and she discovered an entire section of that improvised marketplace where they sold nothing but food. She took a deep breath and smiled.  
  
"Time to eat!" She smiled happily. "Let's see..."  
  
Sadira searched in her pocked and counted the coins she had there. Then she shrugged.  
  
"I guess I can afford this... besides, if I go to the regular marketplace and buy something to cook, it'll end up in a disaster. It always does. I think it's best for me to get some REAL food for a change."  
  
She went through the stands of food. Everything looked delicious and she couldn't decide what she'd like to eat. Finally she only picked up a random stand and went there to eat. She sat down under the shadow of an awning where some tables were set and she ate her delicious food, looking around and smiling at the festive atmosphere in that place.  
  
B assel Al-Rahaal was one of the many merchants that had arrived in Agrabah for the wedding. He was from the city of Alexandria and he was on his way back to his city after a very productive business trip to Baghdad, the glory of the empire. But the chief of his caravan had been told by the chief of another caravan they had found in their way that the city of Agrabah was celebrating a royal wedding. It was always a good opportunity to make some serious business. The chief of the caravan had talked to the merchants and they all agreed it'd be good for them to stop by Agrabah for 2 or 3 days before continuing their journey. Not only they could rest, but also they could get some profit out of the royal wedding.  
  
Bassel wasn't that happy about that decision. He had been away from his city and away from his family for several months already and all he wanted to do was go back to his home. When they had started the journey he'd heard about that wedding and he considered the idea of visiting Agrabah then. But the travel to Baghdad had been longer than expected and now he only wanted to go back to Alexandria. But he understood he didn't have much of a choice. If his caravan stopped in Agrabah, he'd had to stay. He knew it was always better to travel in a caravan. He was young, but he had a lot of experience when it came to travels across the desert. He had been traveling from one side of the lands of Allah to the other since he was a boy. He always accompanied his father on his travels. And now that his father was gone, he was the one who had to provide for his mother. He had an only brother who was already married and with two boys of his own. And Bassel loved them all. He didn't have a family of his own yet, but he always considered himself to be a family man.  
  
When they finally arrived in Agrabah and when Bassel saw the beauty of the city, he decided to enjoy his stay. He was going to set up his stand in the marketplace and try to make some business, of course. But he also wanted to get to know the city.  
  
"This is going to be good for our business, eh young Bassel?" One of the oldest merchants told him. "I'm sure your mother is going to be very happy when you go back to Alexandria carrying all the money you're making."  
  
"Yes, this travel has been good." Bassel accepted. "But to tell you the truth I only want to go back to my family. I miss them so much."  
  
"I can understand that, young one. But we're only staying in Agrabah for a couple of days. After that we'll be on our way back to Alexandria."  
  
"Well... truth be told I heard about this wedding a while ago, when we were to leave Alexandria. I even considered the idea of coming here today. But then this opportunity to go to Baghdad came along and... well, here we are anyway."  
  
"See? It's destiny!" The merchant laughed. "Go and set up your stand. But don't work too hard. You're young and the city is full of surprises. Have fun!"  
  
Bassel had a rough time trying to find an inn to stay in during his stay in Agrabah. He finally went to a field where the Sultan had set up camp for the merchants. A big number of tents from the travelers and merchants filled up the place and at the end the chief of Bassel's caravan decided to camp there. Bassel set up his small tend, he secured his merchandise and then he took just a chest out of his goods and went to the marketplace, where he took a little stand next to the stands of his companions.  
  
They had arrived the night before and Bassel didn't have the chance to visit the city yet. He thought he'd close his stand early and take a walk around Agrabah, but it was midday and he was getting very hungry. He asked one of his friends to take care of his stand for him while he went to buy something to eat. He went to the food section of the marketplace, where the most delicious aromas of food were really tempting.  
  
Bassel picked up something to eat, eager to go back to his stand. He wanted to close his shop early, so the sooner he got back there, the sooner he'd be done for the day and he'd have the rest of the day to do what he wanted to do, which was basically visiting the city and have some rest.  
  
When he was done eating his lunch, he turned around to leave. But it was then when he spotted a girl eating in a food stand nearby. His eyes went directly to her, even if that place was full of people, it was as if the rest of the world had suddenly disappeared. As if the scene had gotten mysteriously foggy, even in the middle of that hot day. Everything else was blurred but that girl. A blue eyed girl.  
  
"Wow!" Bassel spoke quietly to himself.  
  
Sadira didn't notice that handsome young man who was staring at her. People kept coming and going and she was lost in her thoughts, trying to figure out what she could possible get for Aladdin and Jasmine. It was not easy to pick up a wedding gift for a royal couple. She didn't have much money and she didn't even have a dress to wear in the wedding ceremony the next day.  
  
And yet there she was, spending her money in a delicious meal. She smiled and she thought that it was the first good meal she had eaten in a long time. She had tried to cook, but she was hopeless with food. At the end she'd end up eating some fruits in the marketplace every day, not that kind of delicious food. The last good meal she had was the royal banquet where Aladdin and Jasmine announced their wedding, and it had been a couple of months ago.  
  
She finished her meal and she stood up, ready to go back to her shopping. She needed a gift, she needed a dress. She needed shoes. She needed a lot of things. Sadira shook her head and sighed.  
  
"Let's start with the gift... I'll worry about the dress later."  
  
She started to walk, thinking about the time when she had been the heir of the ancient secrets of the Witches of the Sand and how -for a while- she was able to control magic. She never was good at it, though. But not long ago, after certain incident in which she had freed the Witches of the Sand and they had almost taken over the Seven Deserts, she had lost all the powers she once had. And not only that, she had also lost the place she called home, which was in fact the old palace of the witches.  
  
She had a new start then. She was living in an old hovel not far from the marketplace. Jasmine had offered her a job in the palace several times, but she had rejected it every time. She didn't want to depend on her friends. She knew their intentions were good, and she appreciated it. But she wanted to prove to everybody that she could take care of herself. That she could make something of her life on her own.  
  
"I wish I still had those witch powers. Just this once. I could magically appear a nice dress to wear tomorrow." She smiled to herself. "Oh well..."  
  
Sadira was walking slowly across the stands in the marketplace, unaware of the man who was following her. Bassel couldn't take his eyes off her. He was fascinated by that girl. She was walking absentmindedly across the marketplace. It was obvious that her mind was somewhere else. She was lost in her thoughts and her eyes showed all kind of emotions as she went by. It was as if she was remembering a lot of different things: sad things, good things, rough things, funny things. But at the end there was a smile in her face. A smile that was so sincere and so sweet that Bassel couldn't help it but smile as well.  
  
He noticed her clothes. It was obvious that she wasn't a rich lady. Her clothes were worn out but clean. She was wearing a very boyish outfit, which made her look even cuter, Bassel thought. But it was her eyes what fascinated him from the beginning. Those blue eyes.  
  
Sadira stopped by a stand to examine some of the items that were for sale there, but she did that so unexpectedly that Bassel had to stop in a jolt. When he did that he accidentally stumbled with a nearby fruit stand. The noise made Sadira turn around and she could see the apples and the lemons rolling away. And then her eyes locked with the brown eyes of a young man who was trying to stop the run away lemons. He froze right where he was and he felt his face burning. He had been hoping for a good moment to go and introduce himself to that blue eyed girl, and definitely that was not a good moment.  
  
He smiled a little shy smile and Sadira chuckled softly. She thought it was funny how that boy was picking up all those stray lemons. The expression in his face was funny. She turned away and continued on her way, while Bassel had to stay behind, helping clean the mess he had provoked.  
  
"I'm sorry." He kept telling to the owner of the fruit stand, who happened to be a very noisy little guy. "Here... all your lemons and apples are fine..."  
  
Bassel tried to follow Sadira with his eyes, but when he was finally done with the lemons, he walked around in circles, trying to find her in the crowd. It was useless. She was gone. She had vanished. She disappeared.  
  
"Oh Allah!" Bassel sighed wistfully. "Where did she go? Why did I have to be so clumsy? I should've introduced myself to her... I should've..."  
  
He stopped and shook his head.  
  
"She must be around. I better go back to my stand. Maybe she'll pass by."  
  
He went directly to his own stand, but he kept his eyes open, trying to find that blue eyed girl in the crowd. But he couldn't. He returned to his little stand and sat down and started to watch carefully the people that was coming and going.  
  
Time was going by. He had made some good sales that evening but he couldn't take that blue eyed girl out of his mind. He had only seen her for some minutes but there was something about her that intrigued and fascinated him.  
  
"You didn't even talk to her." He kept telling to himself. "You don't even know her name... you don't know who she is... then why I can't stop thinking about her?"  
  
"Bassel!" His caravan friend called him. "Didn't you say you were going to close your shop early and go visit the city?"  
  
"I did, sir." He replied. "But I think I'll stay here for a little longer."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I've been doing very well today. I have to take advantage of my good luck."  
  
"I will see you tonight in the camp then." The man replied. "Take care of yourself, son."  
  
"I will, sir."  
  
Bassel saw his friend pack up his goods and leave the market. But he couldn't leave now. Not when that girl could be still around.  
  
"Maybe I should close my stand and go and try to find her..." He thought. "Maybe I—"  
  
"Good evening!"  
  
Bassel heard that sweet and clear voice behind him. He turned around and his eyes opened wide when he found himself face to face with the blue eyed girl.  
  
"Uh... good evening." He could hear his own voice and it sounded shaky and very unlike him. "May I help you...?"  
  
"Well, I'm looking for—" Sadira stopped short and then a wide ear-to-ear smile came to her face. "Hey! I KNOW you! You ARE lemon boy, aren't you?"  
  
Bassel smiled a shy smile and nodded.  
  
"I guess I am."  
  
"Whatever happened to those lemons? What were they running from?"  
  
"I don't know... you know how lemons are, always on the run."  
  
"It must be a lemon thing." Sadira nodded amused.  
  
Bassel smiled. It was obvious that Sadira wanted to make some conversation and he couldn't miss the chance to get to know her.  
  
"I'm Bassel Al-Rahaal." He extended his hand to her. "I'm a merchant from Alexandria."  
  
"Alexandria?" Sadira replied, shaking Bassel's hand friendly. "That's very far from here, isn't it?"  
  
"Well yes, a little... a couple of weeks in the desert if you're traveling fast. Almost a month if you go slowly."  
  
"I don't think I've been that far from Agrabah in my life." Sadira said thoughtfully. "In fact I don't think I've been afar from this city at all. Just some little trips to a nearby oasis occasionally... nothing really interesting. But you're a merchant; you must know the entire Seven Deserts."  
  
"Yes, I've been around for a while." Bassel admitted. "This is my first time in Agrabah though."  
  
Sadira smiled and she realized she and Bassel were still shaking hands.  
  
"I'm Sadira, by the way." She spoke.  
  
"Sadira." Bassel repeated her name very softly.  
  
"And do you like it?"  
  
"Oh..." Bassel blushed. "It's a beautiful name."  
  
"No, I meant Agrabah." Sadira chuckled. "You said this is your first time here... do you like it?"  
  
"Oh..." Bassel blushed even more. "Agrabah..." He cleared his throat. "Oh yes, it's a beautiful city."  
  
"I think so too." Sadira smiled. "And... I'm glad you like my name too."  
  
Bassel smiled slowly and Sadira turned around to look at the goods he was selling in his stand.  
  
"I've been in the marketplace for hours and I haven't found what I'm looking for. I hope you can help me, Bassel."  
  
"What is it you want?" He replied, happy to hear his name pronounced by that girl for the first time. "I hope I can help you out."  
  
"That's the main problem... I don't even know what I'm looking for. I need a gift, a nice gift. One that's not very expensive either because you see, I don't have much money."  
  
"Well, let's take a look at these goods and we'll see if there's something you like. What kind of gift do you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know... it's a wedding gift."  
  
"Ah! I assume it's for the royal wedding tomorrow?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"I've heard a lot of people are buying gifts for the royal couple. They are very loved by their people, it shows."  
  
"Yes, they are amazing persons. They are my friends too."  
  
Bassel looked at Sadira and raised an eyebrow. It was hard to believe that a girl like her could be friends with the Princess of Agrabah and her groom.  
  
"I know what you must be thinking." Sadira giggled, not taking her eyes from the items she was examining. "It's hard to believe, I know. But Aladdin once was a street rat, just like me, you know?"  
  
"Aladdin? You mean the man who's marrying the princess?"  
  
"Yes, that's right. It's a long story. He was a poor boy who fell in love with the princess. He saved her life and he also saved the entire kingdom... several times. And now he's marrying Jasmine and he'll become Agrabah's next Sultan. Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it almost sounds like one of those fantastic stories that the storytellers tell in the marketplaces at night."  
  
"I know... but that's the way things are in Agrabah."  
  
"It's very interesting."  
  
"Hmmm..." Sadira was still going through Bassel's merchandise. "I don't know... what would you give to them?"  
  
"Hard to say... I've never been close to royalty. I really have no idea."  
  
"They have everything... I really don't know what I could get for them. Everyone is going to present them with expensive jewelry and all kind of treasures. As for me..." Sadira chuckled. "I don't even have a dress to wear tomorrow. Isn't that pathetic?"  
  
"Well not really... I wouldn't know what to wear to a royal wedding either."  
  
"No, I meant I do NOT have any clothes for tomorrow." Sadira laughed. "See this outfit? Well, you're looking at my entire wardrobe."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I'm a street mouse." Sadira shrugged. "But I keep thinking, if Aladdin could come this far... maybe some day..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
Bassel couldn't keep his eyes off her. She was a fascinating woman. At first he was attracted by her because she was pretty, but now that they were talking, he felt something growing in his heart. Something he had never felt before. He had a sudden urge to protect that girl. To take care of her, even if he could tell that she was a woman who knew how to take care of herself. He was brought back to reality by Sadira's voice.  
  
"It's getting so late and I do not know what to get them!"  
  
"I—" Bassel stammered. "I'm coming back from Baghdad... and I have all kinds of goods stored in my tent not far from here, in the field where the Sultan set up a camp for the merchants."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I have a lot of things there... and if you like... maybe we could go there and maybe you'd find something nice there?"  
  
Sadira stared at Bassel and smiled mischievously. She wasn't sure what his intentions were but it was obvious, just by the look in his eyes, that he was a very naïve kind of man. Someone she could trust. And indeed, she already felt she trusted him. She was enjoying his company and she decided she could go there with him. Besides, his tent was in the middle of hundreds of other tents where several merchants and their families were staying for the celebrations.  
  
"Alright." She replied. "I'll go with you."  
  
"Good!" Bassel smiled and started to put his goods in a bag. "It's not far from here... I have good things there. I'm sure we'll find something nice for your friends."  
  
Bassel led Sadira through the marketplace and the streets of the city to the field where the camp was set. They kept talking as they were walking. They didn't stop talking, not for a single second. They were talking about the city, about the weather, about the decorations the Sultan had ordered to put up for the wedding. It was a small talk, but they were feeling very comfortable with it.  
  
Bassel's tent was a little one. It was in the middle of some bigger ones. There was a group of camels resting nearby and a big number of bonfires everywhere in the camp. Someone was playing an instrument not very far from there and a group of people were applauding. Sadira thought someone was dancing to that tone. There was a very happy and festive atmosphere in the camp and Sadira smiled, glad to be there with that new friend of hers.  
  
They entered in Bassel's tent. It was little but very clean and ordered. There was an improvised bed in the middle of it and a lot of bags and boxes piled up around the tent in perfect order. Bassel lighted up some lamps and he went to open a big box.  
  
"Here... some of the finest textiles of Baghdad. Maybe some clothes for them? I have carpets too."  
  
"I don't know... they seem to be a little picky when it comes to clothing. As for the carpets... well, they have an actual magic flying carpet... it's hard to top that."  
  
"A flying carpet?"  
  
"Yes... they have a Genie too." Sadira replied as a matter of fact. "As I said, it's hard to find a good gift for a couple who has everything."  
  
"I can tell." Bassel was impressed.  
  
"I'd like something simple... but with meaning, you know?"  
  
"I know... and you must be so bored here... with me showing you this kind of stuff."  
  
"On no! Not at all! I love these kind of things... they are fantastic!"  
  
"Let me show you everything then."  
  
For hours they stayed in the tent, looking at every bag and every box Bassel had there. They were looking at all his merchandise, but most of all they were having a very nice conversation. Things were getting a little less awkward between them and the conversation was just flowing as if they had been long time friends.  
  
Finally, Bassel left the tent and went to a group of his merchant friends who were sitting around a fire not far from his place. He got some coffee and some bread from them and he returned to his tent. The night was beautiful but the stars and the moon paled in comparison to Sadira who, in Bassel's eyes, was the most beautiful woman on Earth.  
  
When Bassel returned to his tent, he found Sadira staring dreamily at a pink dress she had found in one of the boxes. He stopped short when he saw her like that and then he smiled softly.  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't been of great help trying to find that wedding gift... but it seems to me you've found your dress for the ceremony, eh?"  
  
"What? This?" Sadira replied quickly. "Oh no... I mean, it's a lovely dress... but I don't think I could afford it."  
  
"Well, I think you really can."  
  
Bassel went to Sadira and offered one of the cups of coffee he was carrying. She took it and thanked him with a smile.  
  
"It's a lovely dress and I think it'd look great on you. Honestly!"  
  
"It IS lovely. But—"  
  
"I insist." Bassel said and he took the dress in his hands and hand it to Sadira. "This IS perfect for you."  
  
"But Bassel... this must be so expensive... the fabric is so soft... and the design..."  
  
"It is a nice dress... you should keep it, Sadira. You really should."  
  
"I guess you're making business with the wrong person." Sadira half smiled and put the dress away from her. "Look... I really don't have that kind of money. I know I told you I'm friends with Aladdin and Jasmine but—I'm still a street mouse. And I understand you want to make a sale but..."  
  
"Sadira, please!" He silenced her. "This isn't about money, really... I'll tell you what, YOU tell me how much you're willing to pay for a dress... and that's my price."  
  
"Bassel... this is not what—"  
  
"This is my last sale of the day, I'm sure." He smiled. "You know how it is tradition that a merchant cannot let go his first costumer of the day? Well, I have my own little tradition, I cannot let go my last costumer of the day."  
  
"Oh, is that the way you do things in Alexandria?" Sadira smiled.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"How convenient."  
  
Bassel shook his head and looked into Sadira's blue eyes.  
  
"Please... Sadira, I do not want anything from you in exchange for this dress. Just give me your price and it's yours."  
  
Sadira stared deep into his eyes for a moment and she could see his sincerity there. There was something in those eyes... something she had never seen before. Something like... a spark.  
  
"Bassel... I—"  
  
He didn't say a thing. He just took the dress and he went to a corner of his tent, where he wrapped it carefully and put it in a bag. He turned around to Sadira and he put the bundle in her hands.  
  
"Enjoy your dress, my lady."  
  
Sadira looked at the wrapped dress she had in her hands and then she looked up at Bassel's face. For once she didn't know what to say. She felt her heart racing. There was something in Bassel's eyes... in the way he was smiling at her... in the way he was looking at her. She was moved by it... moved by him.  
  
"Thank you." It was her only response.  
  
"Thank YOU. It was great doing business with you. Now we REALLY need to find that wedding gift. But at least we've solved the dress problem."  
  
"Bassel." Sadira spoke seriously. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"THIS... just... well, this."  
  
"Just because..." He sat down by her side and shrugged. "I—I don't really know why I am doing this, to be honest."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I—I don't really know."  
  
Sadira stood up and she looked down at him. He was staring at her in a way Sadira had never seen before. There was something in his eyes, something she had never seen in any other eyes. Something that made her melt but that also scared her. And she had the urge to run away, to escape from that place.  
  
"It's getting late and I have to get up early tomorrow... the wedding ceremony is going to be early and—I really should go."  
  
"Sadira, wait!" Bassel stood up. "What about the wedding gift?"  
  
"Oh... I'll get something for them later on... I don't think they'd mind to get a belated wedding present anyway so..."  
  
Sadira was about to leave the tent when she felt Bassel's hand grabbing her wrist to stop her.  
  
"Please!" He begged. "Allow me to walk you home."  
  
"But—"  
  
"I know you can take care of yourself... but I was thinking that maybe you could show me a little of the city as we go or something." He smiled shyly.  
  
Sadira stopped and faced him. For a moment they were silent. They were just staring deep into each other's eyes. Sadira had never been in such situation. She had never been treated like that by anyone. Usually men were rude to her. But this stranger was nice... he was gentle. He was sweet. She barely knew him and she knew she couldn't trust strangers, especially those who were just passing by the city.  
  
But somehow all those thoughts were overruled by what she was feeling in her heart at that moment. Because she had never felt her heart beating like that before. It was something different, something new. Something unexpected. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know what to expect, what to think, what to do. All she knew was that she trusted Bassel, that her heart trusted him. And that she wanted him to escort her home.  
  
"All right." She replied softly, with a little smile in her lips. "You can walk me home."  
  
Bassel smiled that sincere smile that Sadira had noticed from the very beginning. He bowed before her and held up the curtains that served as the door of his tent, for her to get out.  
  
They walked all the way back to the marketplace slowly. They didn't seem to care about the time. Maybe it was late, maybe not. They didn't know and they didn't care. They were talking about a lot of different topics. Bassel found out that Sadira was a very funny girl. She knew how to make him laugh. As for her, she felt safe and protected being with that handsome stranger. She knew nothing about him and yet she trusted him. As they were going Sadira couldn't stop herself from sending some side looks to Bassel as he was talking.  
  
"He is handsome." She was thinking. "He's got the most beautiful eyes I've seen... and his smile..."  
  
They left the marketplace behind and they went into a small and dark alley. The sounds from the marketplace came from the distance, but there was a very quiet atmosphere in that place.  
  
"Well... we're here... this is where I live." Sadira said, referring to an old and battered little house. "It's not much... but it's mine."  
  
"It's yours?"  
  
"Well, not really mine... I've been living here for a couple of months. It's owned by one of the merchants from the market. Sometimes I help him and his wife in their shop and they allow me to stay here... it's not exactly a luxurious house but I live well... I used to live in a bigger place before but... I had some problems with the former owners of that place... it was not pretty."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A lot of things happened." Sadira shrugged. "But anyway... I should go inside now... I need some rest."  
  
"Yes... tomorrow is going to be the big day."  
  
"It will."  
  
Bassel nodded and smiled to her. She returned the smile and she shook his hand.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Bassel."  
  
"No... thank YOU for showing me your city." He said. "I hope... I can see you again?"  
  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere... you can come and visit me whenever you want." Sadira stopped and blinked. "No wait... you're not going to stay here for long, are you?"  
  
"No... just for 2 or 3 days."  
  
"Maybe we can meet again before you leave?"  
  
"I really hope so."  
  
Bassel bowed before her and she smiled. For some reason she felt like a real lady then. She opened the door of her little hovel and she sent Bassel a last look and a beautiful smile. He smiled back and then Sadira closed the door behind her.  
  
Bassel came back to his tent smiling and humming to himself. He didn't know what had happened that night, but it had been something special. Something magical. He didn't know what kind of feelings Sadira had woken up in him, but those new emotions were taking over him. And he was feeling in his heart something he had never felt before. Could it be love?  
  
As for Sadira, she was even more confused than Bassel was. She entered in her hovel and opened the wrapped bundle she had with her. When she did that, she found not only the dress, but also a pair of very comfortable shoes and a beautiful necklace and matching earrings.  
  
"Bassel!" She whispered. "But... why?"  
  
She turned around and walked away from the dress. She went to look at the window but she couldn't find anyone in the empty street. She was alone and she wondered if that had been nothing but a dream. But the dress was there to convince her of what had happened that night.  
  
"What's this?" She asked out loud. "Why...? Why this guy is giving me these things? Why did I accept to go with him to his tent? How come he and I--?"  
  
She didn't finish her thought. She was feeling scared. She was feeling different. There was something happening inside of her heart but she didn't know what it was.  
  
"No, that's impossible." She said. "Just because you met a nice guy and because he was kind to you and gave you a very nice gift it doesn't mean that—no, never mind."  
  
But that night in her bed she couldn't sleep. Something had changed. The world seemed different that night. She didn't know what it was or what was happening. It fascinated and scared her at the same time. She just didn't know what to do or what to think. She had a very bad crush on Aladdin when she was younger and she had suffered a lot because of that. She had cried at night. Her heart had broken. She didn't want to go through something like that all over again.  
  
Finally she decided not to think about that. Not to think about anything. The wedding was going to be the next day and she needed a good rest. She closed her eyes and tried to forget about everything. But mysteriously that night she dreamed of him, of Bassel. 


	2. Day Two

> > **FIVE DAYS IN AGRABAH**
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Day Two**
>> 
>> **  
  
**  
The day was beautiful. The sky was cloudless and of the deepest blue. It wasn't a really hot day either, just warm. Sadira woke up early with the noises from the marketplace. Everyone was getting ready for the wedding. She opened her eyes and stretched herself. It was still early but she knew she had to get up and get ready.  
  
"Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married today." It was her first thought. "It's amazing... I cannot believe the big day finally came!"  
  
She turned around in bed to rest on her side. It was when her eye was caught by a beautiful dress that was resting on the only chair in the room. Sadira's eyes opened wide and suddenly she didn't feel sleepy anymore.  
  
"That dress...? Bassel... it wasn't a dream then."  
  
A little smile appeared in her face and she closed her eyes. For a moment she remembered all the things that had happened the day before.  
  
"Could it be?" She thought.  
  
She left her bed and she started to get ready for the wedding. It was a special occasion and she wanted to look good. She knew that a lot of important people were going to attend the wedding. Even Sultans, princes, princesses and ambassadors from other kingdoms were in Agrabah. It was going to be a day to remember.  
  
"And with this dress," Sadira smiled. "I'm going to look like a princess!"  
  
Sadira wasn't really used to that kind of fancy clothes and it took her hours to get ready. She took a bath and she perfumed herself. Then she put the dress on and she marveled at it. Not only it was beautiful but it also was perfect. It was as if it had been made just for her. The fabric was soft and the dress was very comfortable.  
  
She stared at her image in her broken mirror for a long time, looking at herself in every possible angle. Then the real challenge came: her hairdo. It took her hours to get her hair to cooperate, but after a lot of work it finally stayed in place. Sadira smiled at her reflection in the mirror and she put her shoes on. Finally she completed the picture with the necklace and the earrings Bassel had given to her.  
  
"Wow!" She said when she saw the final result. "Not bad at all!"  
  
She was still looking at her image in the mirror when a loud noise startled her. Someone was knocking on the door and she went to answer it.  
  
"Yes...?" She said as she opened the door, only to discover Bassel standing there.  
  
Bassel couldn't speak. He was staring at her, unable to utter a single word. For a moment he even forgot how to breathe. He was in total awe before Sadira, who looked like a princess.  
  
"Allah!" He murmured. "It's... amazing!"  
  
"It's a beautiful dress." Sadira replied softly.  
  
She was blushing under Bassel look but she liked it. Somehow she felt she had dressed up for him. And the look in his eyes was so eloquent that she didn't need anything else.  
  
"I—I just..." Bassel stammered, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I came to give you this." Bassel said as he put a beautiful wooden box in Sadira's hands.  
  
"What is this?" She said getting into the house and motioning him to follow her.  
  
"Well, it is something I thought would be a nice wedding gift for the Princess and her husband."  
  
"It is a book." Sadira said, opening the box and smiling. "A beautiful book!"  
  
"Not just any book." Bassel smiled. "It's the Holy Qu'ran."  
  
"Oh..." Sadira blushed. "You must think I'm so ignorant but... I never—"  
  
"That's fine." He smiled. "What do you say? You told me they were going to get lots of jewels and treasures. Well, I'd say THIS book is the ultimate treasure. Look at this edition... it's just beautiful, worth of a Sultan."  
  
"It really is." Sadira was paging through it. "But... where did this come from?"  
  
"From Baghdad, of course. I got three of these... this is one of them."  
  
"But... those were for you... for your family, perhaps."  
  
"I'm thinking about giving one of them to my mother. The other one is for my brother and I wanted to keep the third one. But that's fine, because my mother and I live together so..." He shrugged. "What do you say?"  
  
"Oh no Bassel... I really cannot take this..."  
  
"Please! This is a perfect gift. I thought about it the entire night. I know they must have copies of the Qu'ran written in golden pages there in the palace... but this is very beautiful too. They could keep it in their chambers... or they can use it to teach their children how to read. I think they'd like this gift."  
  
"I know they would... but Bassel, this must be so expensive and I—"  
  
"Never mind... I got this one for me. And if you like, you can give this gift to your friends in your name... and in my name too."  
  
"Really?" She smiled. "Well... I don't know what to say..."  
  
"Trust me." He closed the wooden box. "They will love this gift."  
  
"How can I repay you for all you've done for me? I mean, this dress... the gift..."  
  
"Don't worry!" He smiled and waved his hand. "Of course if you really want to repay me..."  
  
"Yes?" Sadira smiled.  
  
"You could... maybe... have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Tonight?" She smiled. "Sounds great!"  
  
"I don't know if there's going to be some sort of banquet in the palace but..."  
  
"It probably will. But I am going to have dinner with you... in fact, Bassel why don't you come with me? To the wedding, I mean."  
  
"Me? To the palace? Oh no..." He smiled shyly again. "No... I don't think so."  
  
"Oh, come on! I'm sure Aladdin and Jasmine won't mind it... I'm going there alone and..."  
  
"Sadira... look, I appreciate it but... I can't." Bassel took Sadira's hands in his. "You see, I have work to do. I'm here for business, I can't forget that... besides I have to start packing things."  
  
"Oh..." She was clearly disappointed. "When... when are you leaving?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"But you go to that wedding and have fun... and I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Alright." She smiled up at him. "Thank you, Bassel."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Bassel smiled tenderly at her and he let go of her hands. He turned around to leave and he sent her a last, loving gaze. Then he left her humble house.  
  
"Oh wow!" Sadira smiled when she was alone. "I think he liked me with this dress!"  
  
She didn't have much time to think about it, though. There was a big noise coming from the marketplace then. It was music. Someone was playing a loud song in the distance and she could hear people cheering and applauding and then some kids running down the street screaming: "They're finally getting married!"  
  
"They're finally getting married!" Sadira repeated happily, coming out from her short trance. "And I'm not going to miss it!"  
  
She grabbed the wooden box and left her house, closing the door shut loudly behind her in a very unlike behavior for a lady. She ran all the way to the palace, which was not that far away from her home. The streets of Agrabah were full of people in a way she had never seen before. It took her a while to make her way into the palace, where she was inspected by one of the guards.  
  
She finally was allowed inside the palace and she went to the gardens, where the Sultan had built a wonderful pavilion for the wedding. She barely had time to go to the place where all the gifts were being stored. She wrote a little note in a piece of paper for Aladdin and Jasmine, wishing them happiness and a long and prosperous marriage, and put it in the first page of the book. Then she left the room and walked into the wedding pavilion itself, where Aladdin was already waiting for his bride. She smiled, amused at the memories of her almost marrying Aladdin... even if she knew he didn't remember it.  
  
"It was only a teenager craze, just a crush." She thought as she was going to her place, among all the personalities in that room. "I'm glad I got over that crush. And today I am very happy for you, Aladdin... for you and Jasmine."  
  
Then some wonderful music filled the pavilion. The door opened and Jasmine appeared there, dressed in her wedding dress. Sadira was breathless. She always knew Jasmine was a beautiful, gorgeous woman... but that day she looked like a goddess. The princess of Agrabah walked down the aisle. She never turned her head around to look at anyone in the room. Her eyes were set on Aladdin, and his were set on Jasmine. Sadira smiled and nodded. Now she knew what was between Aladdin and Jasmine was the real thing.  
  
Finally Aladdin received his bride and the ceremony of the royal wedding started.  
  
T he sun was setting in Agrabah when Sadira was walking slowly through the alleys of the city. Everything was silent. The mood of the city was nothing like it had been in the previous days, when everything had been music and celebrations. That night Agrabah was silent. It was as if no one lived there. The streets were empty, the marketplace was empty. There was no one in the streets. Everyone was in their homes. Agrabah was like a ghost town that evening.  
  
"Sadira!"  
  
She turned around and found Bassel coming to her. She faced him and tried to smile. Even Bassel looked shocked.  
  
"Bassel, it's you! I was going to find you later tonight... I just went to change my clothes and I was just going for a walk. I was—"  
  
"I heard what happened." He informed her.  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Well... at least I've heard the version people is telling in the marketplace... that the legendary Forty Thieves broke into the ceremony... that they tried to steal the wedding gifts... that the wedding was cancelled."  
  
"Yes." Sadira said as she sat down on a step of a nearby building. "It was chaotic. I was very scared."  
  
"But... what happened? How? I mean, the Forty Thieves attacking THE palace during a Royal Wedding? With all the people in the room? The Royal Guard and everything? What did they want?"  
  
"I don't know... I know nothing. Those thieves interrupted the ceremony... there was a big fight... everyone was running, screaming... I didn't know what to do. I wanted to help but some guards were taking us out of the palace... I couldn't do anything."  
  
"But are you alright? Didn't they hurt you?" He asked, sincerely concerned about her well being.  
  
"I'm fine, don't worry... I'm just sad for Aladdin."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Well... I didn't abandon the palace. I wanted to know what was going on... I tried to talk to Aladdin or to Jasmine but I couldn't reach them. They didn't want to see anybody and I can understand them. But I overheard a conversation between Rasoul, the Captain of the Royal Guard and one of his guards."  
  
"What did they say?"  
  
"They said that the Forty Thieves were after a magical thing... an Oracle of some sort. They couldn't steal it, though. But Rasoul said that the Oracle was summoned by accident... and that she told Aladdin..."  
  
"What?" Bassel asked interested. "What did she say?"  
  
"Well... I don't know what to believe. But Rasoul said the Oracle told Aladdin about his father."  
  
"Oh..." Bassel didn't really knew what to say, for he knew nothing about Aladdin's past. "Is that a good thing... or a bad thing?"  
  
"I don't know." Sadira sighed. "Aladdin is an orphan... he always was alone... and now after all these years he finds out he HAS a father? I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing... it's complicated."  
  
"I know." Bassel said sympathetically.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen... and I feel sorry for Aladdin... it's so tough to live your life alone and then... suddenly someone tells you that you have a father... I don't know if I could handle it."  
  
"May I ask you a question?" Bassel asked politely.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About your parents... what happened to them?"  
  
"I wish I knew." Sadira shrugged. "I never met them... I'm an orphan just like Aladdin... that's why I feel his pain."  
  
"You never met your parents?" Bassel asked intrigued. "But that's... that's sad."  
  
"Well, I've learned to live with it." She replied without any kind of emotion in her voice. "I've been living my life alone... taking care of myself. It's not been easy but... I get by."  
  
"But... did your parents die?"  
  
"I really don't know... I know nothing about them. I never got to meet them. I don't know whether they are dead or alive... I don't know who they are or were... or why they abandoned me like this. All I know is that if they were alive somewhere... I definitely wouldn't want to know."  
  
Sadira was silent for a long moment. Bassel didn't know what to say or how to comfort her. He wanted to do something for her, to make her feel better, but he didn't know what. He just moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Are you feeling well, Sadira?"  
  
"I will." She replied softly.  
  
He held her close to him and he rested his cheek on the top of her head. He was feeling that closeness, that kind of connection with her. Impossible to explain but it was one of those things that just cannot be explained; that don't need to be explained because against all the odds, they simply exist.  
  
Sadira didn't realize what was happening. She didn't notice it until she already was in Bassel's arms and for some reason that physical contact really comforted her. At that moment she really felt like crying. At that moment she was not Sadira, the strong, independent woman. She was Sadira, the little girl who always needed some comfort, a little love, a little understanding. She moved closer to Bassel and rested her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and she felt safe and protected. It was something she had never experienced before. Something new. A whole new kind of feelings were waking up in her heart at that moment.  
  
Could it be possible? Could it be that after a lifetime of solitude she was –for the first time- trusting someone like that? Because she was allowing him to hold her, to comfort her and for the first time in her life she was not afraid of let someone in... she was not afraid of showing some weakness in front of someone. In fact, she felt she needed to be comforted and reassured by that man. She felt she needed to be protected by him.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked quietly after a while.  
  
"No... not really. I don't have much to say."  
  
"I need to know if you are going to be fine, Sadira. I know this is affecting you. Not only Aladdin is your friend... but also I think somehow you're reflecting yourself in what's happening to him right now."  
  
"Maybe... just to think this was supposed to be such a perfect day for them... and how everything ended in a big, messy disaster. I just don't know what to think."  
  
"Not everything ended up in disaster." He whispered almost for himself.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..." He smiled. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go and eat something?"  
  
"I'm not really in the mood... I'm not really hungry."  
  
"I can understand that, but you have to eat something... I bet you haven't eaten anything today."  
  
"Well... after I left the palace I went home to change clothes and all... I did eat something there... but then I needed to think... I took a long walk around the city. Everything looks so lonely and empty. There's tension in the air, can't you feel it?"  
  
"I can'" Bassel admitted. "It's not at all like the happy feeling there was yesterday... when we met in the marketplace."  
  
"We did meet only yesterday, didn't we?" Sadira smiled. "Amazing!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Bassel..." Sadira pulled away and looked at his face. "Do you think Aladdin is going to find his father?"  
  
"Well... I wouldn't know."  
  
"Do you think they can bond? Like father and son? After all these years... I mean, if he's alive and he's out there, then why he never came to find his son? Isn't that just... awful?"  
  
"It is." Bassel nodded. "I lost my father when I was very young. But my father was always there for me... he always cared. He always loved us. He always provided for us. He was a good man, a good husband to my mother and the best father to my brother and I."  
  
"Do you miss him?"  
  
"With all my heart and soul. Sometimes I still wish he could be here with me... and then I think that when it's my turn to be a father, if Allah wishes so, I'm going to do my best. I am going to be a loving husband and a responsible father."  
  
"I'm sure you are going to be a wonderful father." She smiled. "And an amazing husband as well."  
  
"If I ever get married, that is." He returned the smile. "When I find the right woman."  
  
"Have you even been in love?"  
  
"No... not yet. What about you?"  
  
"Oh man!" Sadira laughed for the first time that evening and Bassel felt his heart fluttering. "I don't think I've been in love... but I did have a major crush on Aladdin."  
  
"Aladdin?" Bassel laughed good-humoredly. "Really?"  
  
"Yes... I was young and I was lonely. He was the first person who ever cared for me. So I developed a very insane attraction to him. It was crazy! Now it makes me laugh, but back then I used to spend the nights crying in my bed, just thinking about Aladdin."  
  
"What happened then?" Bassel asked interested.  
  
"Well, I got over it. I realized how perfect Aladdin and Jasmine are for each other and besides I grew older and I understood a lot of things... about life and about love. Now I'm happy for them. That is why I feel so sad right now. I know they had great illusions; this day was going to be THEIR day... and those thieves just ruined everything."  
  
"I know... thieves are bad people."  
  
"Well... not all of them are... I was a thief, you know?"  
  
"What?" Bassel smiled.  
  
"I was a street mouse... and for a while I was learning magic too... the ancient secrets of the Witches of the Sand... I'm telling you, I was a complete mess when I was younger... I'm glad I got over all of it."  
  
"Sadira, you REALLY have to tell me all about it. I'm interested. I want to know!"  
  
"Really?" She smiled.  
  
"I'm positive!" He stood up. "Look, I don't want to leave you alone now because I don't want you to be sad. I want to distract you. Come on, let's go to the marketplace. We'll grab something to eat and you can tell me all about your past. It sounds so fascinating!"  
  
"Bassel..." Sadira said as she was standing up. "I can tell you EVERYTHING about my past... but I'm afraid it could scare you away."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere... and I want to know everything about you, Sadira. Let's get something to eat. We have a long night ahead of us and I want to know everything."  
  
And so they did. They went to the night market, where only a few food stands were open. Even that place was empty that night, but it was good, for Sadira and Bassel could have some privacy. They went to one of the food stands, bought their food and went to sit down near a fountain in a little square not far from the marketplace. They ate their meal there and they spent a lot of time just talking.  
  
Sadira told him everything about her life and her past. How she had been living in the house of an older woman who was always rude to her. How she had escaped from that place not long ago and how her life in the streets had been. She told him how she needed to steal her food if she wanted to survive. How she actually learned to survive in the streets of the city. It hadn't been easy, especially being a woman. But she had fought for her own rights and for her own survival. She confessed that she had been very scared at first. She spent so many nights crying, hiding in a dark corner of some old, abandoned building. She had been scared and lonely. She had to survive day after day, facing all the dangers of the life in the streets... and she had made it.  
  
She also told him about the time when she met Aladdin and Jasmine and how she also found by accident an old underground building that once was the palace of the Witches of the Sand. She had to laugh at Bassel's expression then. It was obvious that he didn't quite believed what Sadira was telling him then. How she learned to control the Magic of the Sand and how she lived in that old building for a couple of years. She told him how bad her crush on Aladdin had been then and how she had used every spell in the books to try to steal Aladdin away from Jasmine.  
  
Bassel was laughing, amused by the adventures Sadira was telling him. He didn't know whether those were true or just the product of her fertile imagination, but either way those were funny stories, especially because of the way she had to tell them. He couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she moved, the way she talked, the sound of her voice, her smile, that mischievous sparkle in her eyes. Everything was fascinating to him. He thought he could spend his life time just listening to her.  
  
She finally told him about her last adventure, when the Witches of the Sand had been freed by accident and how they almost destroyed the city. She had almost been killed that time. Aladdin and Jasmine left her alone and she had to save the day. She didn't blame them, though. She knew she hadn't been in the best position then. When they tried to help her, it was too late. Aladdin couldn't save her and she had to save herself. It had been a major boost to her self-confidence. After that day she had decided to start a new life. If she had survived the Realms of Mists, she'd be strong enough to survive anything.  
  
"The underground palace was destroyed, of course." Sadira was telling him. "And I was homeless. Jasmine allowed me to stay in the palace for some days, but I wanted to start a life of my own, you know? I didn't want to depend on them, to be always under their shadow. Now don't get me wrong, they are my friends and I love them. But I understand they have their own lives to live. So I went to find a place to live. And I found that little hovel you already visited. It's not much, just a little room. But I need very little to survive. And besides I know I'll do a lot better soon."  
  
"And what you do to make a living?"  
  
"Well, I do what I can. I do not steal anymore." Sadira smiled. "Well, except for that dress, the shoes, the necklace, the earrings and the wedding gift I stole yesterday from you." She winked. "But usually I do not do that anymore."  
  
"So I should feel honored then." Bassel smiled.  
  
"I guess." She smiled again. "You are a nice merchant, Bassel. Not like most of the other merchants I've met in my life. They're always rude and they were always chasing me around... I mean, I know I stole things from them... but... just some fruits every now and then... or a spoon."  
  
"A spoon?" Bassel laughed. "What for?"  
  
"Well..." Sadira shrugged and tried not to laugh. "Anyway... would you be mad if you were selling apples in the marketplace and then someone stole one of them?"  
  
"I wouldn't be mad it that someone was you." Bassel smiled sweetly.  
  
"Oh..." Sadira returned the smile and for some reason she felt blush in her face. "Well, that's good to know."  
  
"So, you never told me what you do to make a living."  
  
"Anything I can... usually I help a little in the marketplace. I do not really have a job, but I'm trying to learn things... I learned to write and read when I was little but that's pretty much all I know. You must think I'm so ignorant... this morning when you gave me the Qu'ran and I didn't know what it was... but I never had anyone to teach me things... not even the basics."  
  
"I don't think you're ignorant." Bassel replied sincerely. "I think you are an amazing woman. Very strong and very intelligent... and I really don't know what to say because I'm just... well, amazed by you."  
  
"You are so nice." Sadira replied softly, unable to look at his face.  
  
"And you are beautiful too." He said in a low and very tender voice.  
  
Sadira turned around to face him. Her blue eyes were wide open and she was speechless. She didn't know how to reply to that because it was the first time in her life that someone had told her that she was beautiful. Bassel was staring at her with a look full of tenderness and Sadira understood that he was being sincere.  
  
"I—" She stammered and tried to smile. "I've been talking about me for hours... I'd love to... uh... hear something about your family now."  
  
Bassel smiled and nodded. He had been taken by surprise by his own statement but he didn't regret it. For him Sadira was not only the most beautiful woman he had ever met, but also the most interesting and fascinating person that had ever crossed in his path. The most he knew about her, the most he wanted to know. But he also wanted to share with her. He wanted to tell her about his life and about his family.  
  
"Well, I'm from Alexandria as you know." He said. "I live there with my mother. I also have a brother named Sahid who is married to Nadia. They have two boys, Hakim and Amir. My father died when I was very young and I had to take care of my mother ever since. When my father died I still was a school boy. But then I had to start working for my mother. I was only fourteen when I traveled alone for the first time. I joined a caravan and I started to do what my father did. For the past 10 years I've been my mother's support."  
  
"Your life hasn't been easy either."  
  
"Well, maybe not. But it definitely hasn't been as rough as yours. I've been leading a good life. I mean, we're not a rich family by any means but we live well. We have what we need and most of all, we're a very close family. That means a lot to me."  
  
"That must be so great... to have a family."  
  
"Yes... it is. When my father died my brother was already married, so I had to take care of my father's business and my mother. She's always telling me that I should have some fun... that I work too hard... that I need to distract myself a little."  
  
"Well, I think your mother is right. I've known you for two days and you really seem to be a very hard working man. If you like, maybe you and I could spend the day together tomorrow... you know, visiting the city... I can show you around."  
  
"Do you want to do that, Sadira?" He smiled happily to her.  
  
"Of course! It's the least I can do for the man who's been my guardian angel for the past couple of days... besides, when you're back in Alexandria at least you can tell your mother about the things you saw in Agrabah."  
  
"My mom LOVES when I come back from my travels and I tell her about the things I saw... besides, I don't think tomorrow is going to be a good day for business, seeing how things are right now in the city."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And I've plenty of merchandise and some nice profit after my travel to Baghdad... and also with the things I sold yesterday in the marketplace... I think I can use some rest... and if you want to show me around... even better."  
  
"This has been a long day for everyone!" Sadira stood up. "I think we should go and have some rest."  
  
"What's going to happen with the Royal Wedding then?" Bassel followed her as she was already walking away.  
  
"I don't know... but you said you're going to stay until after the wedding, don't you?"  
  
"Well, it's not my decision. We have a chief in the caravan and it's his call."  
  
"Oh... well, I hope he decides to stay here for a while." Sadira's voice was sincere.  
  
"I really hope so too!"  
  
Bassel walked Sadira to her house and they continued talking about hundred of different things. Once they were there, they said their good nights.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow then." He said.  
  
"Come early, so we can make the most of the day!"  
  
"I will."  
  
"Bassel... thank you!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For all you've done for me..." Sadira spoke quietly. "No one has ever been like this before... you're so nice and so good to me. And I had never, EVER in my life talked to anyone the way I talked to you tonight... in fact I don't think I had ever spend a better evening in my life. Thanks for listening to me... I really had a great time... I feel good tonight."  
  
"I do too." Bassel smiled that sweet smile of his.  
  
Sadira looked up at him and she found him staring lovingly down at her. She smiled and she stepped forward, placing her arms around Bassel's torso and she hugged him tight. It took him by surprise. He opened his arms when Sadira stepped forward. But when he had her close to him like that, he closed his arms around her tiny body and he embraced her softly.  
  
Sadira's face was buried in his chest and Bassel rested his cheek on top of her head. He was smiling dreamily as he was holding her. She wouldn't let go and he was praying to Allah for her to stay like that for as long as possible. They were feeling warm and relaxed. There was something between them that made the dark alley glow as if it was illuminated with the light of a hundred candles. Bassel's heart was beating fast and then a thought that had never occurred to him before came to his head.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you." He thought.  
  
Sadira finally stepped back slowly and Bassel released her from his embrace. They looked into each other's eyes and they noticed they were blushing, but they didn't comment anything about it.  
  
"Have a good night, Bassel." She almost whispered to him.  
  
"You too, Sadira. Sleep well."  
  
She nodded and smiled. Bassel returned the smile and he turned around to leave. Sadira stayed outside her house until Bassel disappeared around the corner. He turned around to send her a last smile and she waved her hand to him. It was a silent and dark night in Agrabah, but for Sadira it was the most beautiful night of her life.  
  
She was still sad about what had happened at the wedding. She was still preoccupied about Aladdin... and yet she was smiling. Something was happening in Agrabah that night. Something she couldn't quite understand but she didn't want to think about it. She just went to bed and as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 
>> 
>> * * *


End file.
